


Curls

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos is amused at T.K’s reaction to his vacation look.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishkay/gifts).



> This is inspired by Rafa’s recent Instalives with those gorgeous curls.  
> Dedicated to K, who allows me to fuss over Tarlos, Rafa and Ronen on the regular.

T.K didn’t know what he was expecting when he knocked on the door, but it wasn’t this. His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at Carlos.

“What? Something on my face?” Carlos asked him, wiping his mouth, toothbrush in one hand.

T.K shook his head and licked his lips. “No, I mean yes, but nothing that shouldn’t be there.”

Carlos’ eyebrows raised, and he smiled, bemusement showing in his eyes. “Okay?” He stepped aside to let T.K in. “I thought we were meeting later.”

“Yeah, we were, but I figured you’re on vacation; I finally have a day off. I might have missed you, so why not show up a little early? That’s okay, right?” Despite his shock, he can’t help but feel slightly insecure.

Carlos nodded. “Not gonna complain, Tiger,” he winked. “Let me just go finish cleaning up,” he turned to move away.

T.K snagged his arm. “Put away the toothbrush, but uh, the rest...don’t...don’t touch the rest.”

“You sure?” Carlos asked. “I won’t take long.”

“It’s fine,” T.K promised. “We can stay in for now; our reservation isn’t until later.” And he desperately, desperately did not want Carlos to “clean up.”

Carlos kissed his cheek before leaving the room and returned, still sans shirt and looking like that. He settled in next to T.K and tugged him close, dropping a kiss on his lips. “You look surprised.”

“I wasn’t expecting this,” T.K gestured to him, splaying his hands out as though he was trying to encompass Carlos’ whole being.

“This?” Carlos looked down at himself, then up at T.K, confusion clouding those gorgeous eyes. “Me shirtless? You’ve seen that before. You’ve seen me in much less before.”

“No, these,” T.K couldn’t help but reach out and dragged his fingers through Carlos’ curls.

Carlos’ eyes slid shut, and he moved into T.K’s touch, “Yeah, haven’t been to the barber in awhile.”

“You shouldn’t, I don’t want you to,” T.K told him, as he shifted on the couch and then moved to straddle Carlos, grinning when his partner’s hands slid to his hips. “These are gorgeous, babe. You look like an angel.”

“An angel, huh?” Carlos laughed, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Uh-huh, not that you don’t always but this...damn,” T.K told him, grinning.

Carlos shook his head, amused; he dropped a kiss on T.K’s lips. “I guess I could wait to get a trim if you like it so much.”

“Please wait; I want you to keep them for as long as possible. But no one else gets to see them,” T.K kissed him again, then again.

Carlos chuckled, leaning into each kiss. “Alright, sounds good.”

They didn’t make their reservation, and Carlos didn’t make his barbershop appointment the next morning either.


End file.
